Animorphs: The New Girl
by RosalieBrandstetter
Summary: Vanessa thought her life would be easier when she moved with her family back to their hometown, but little did she know there was an alien race that chose to invade this particular part of the USA. She finds herself involved in the war to save the human race, but there is a reason Vanessa is able to accept things so easily, she isn't exactly ordinary herself.


**Hello readers, thank you for clicking on this story. I am going to tell you now that I have no idea where this is going. It is just something I started because I've misplaced my USB with all my other material, and this idea came to mind while I try to find it. So for those of you who also happen to be reading Riddled with Black, I haven't forgotten, I will get back to it! I have a bit of plan for direction and ending for this work of fiction, so it is just staying motivated! **

**I've decided I'm going to give this a present day setting, as someone who was only born the same year the Animorphs came out, I find it a bit hard to keep the nineties references coming. I've also decided to add a magical element, as I'm mainly writing whatever comes to mind. **

**I do not own the Animorph series, or anything else that is recognised from another series. This is a working title, might change if I can think of something better.**

* * *

><p><span>Animorphs - The New Girl<br>Chapter One – My Name Is  
><strong>Vanessa<strong>

My name is Vanessa. I can't tell you my last name and I can't even guarantee that I'm telling you my real first name. I am not homeless, I am not without family and no, I do not have an identity disorder. I just can't tell you who I am. From the outside I seem like the average American teenager, and that my family is pretty normal. I go to an ordinary school where I get decent grades. I have a small circle of friends, but I'm not super popular or make myself known, and I have a younger brother named Cedric who I somehow both love and detest at the same time. My mum is a nurse who writes in her spare time and my dad worked as a high school music and drama teacher. The truth is, however, underneath it all, we really aren't so normal.

I'm a witch. Not just someone who practices Wicca, but a full blown natural witch. Try to imagine a bit like what was depicted on the TV show Charmed. There are things we all can do such as cast spells, scry, and see things that others can't, and then we also have particular abilities that we specialise in. Anyone can practise the Craft, and draw energy from the world around them, but there is something in the genes that makes a natural witch.

If you don't believe me or you think this is getting a little too strange, than I suggest that you stop reading because this story is only going to get more strange. We are not alone on this planet, and I am not just talking about magical forces. I mean aliens. Up until a few weeks ago I was oblivious to the real life science fiction going on in the United States of America. I'm going to start this story from the beginning but the one thing I need you to know now is that you can't trust anyone. The reason I can't tell you my last name or where I live is because I can't risk the Yeerks finding out who I am and where I live.

What are the Yeerks? They are a race of parasitic aliens; they look something like a giant slug. They enter your head through your ear canal and make themselves at home in the wrinkles and creases of your brain. After this point they can control your every movement and every word. Every single thing your body does is decided by them. Not only that, with a flick of a switch they can review everything you know and remember, watching it like a slideshow. It's a total invasion of privacy, and it's slavery like no other. I haven't even told you the worst part yet.

Originally the Yeerks were not capable of doing much, other than swimming around in a pool absorbing Kandrona rays. Until one day someone, and Andalite named Seerow, gave them access to technology, and since then they have travelled around the universe, slowly conquering more and more planets with the intention of finding the perfect host. Now they're here, on Earth, slowly but surely enslaving more and more human beings.

My friends, Jake, Rachel, Cassie, Marco, Tobias and an Andalite, Aximilli, have been fighting against them for just over a year now. The human five were given the ability to morph, or turn into any animal they touched, by a dying alien named Elfangor. Later, they found Ax, who just happened to be Elfangor's brother.

This crazy turn in my life began when my parents decided to move us back to their hometown. They were high school sweethearts, my mum is the natural witch, and my dad, who found out pretty early on decided to follow Wicca. They were met with constant disapproval from my dad's family, so they left as soon as they could. We've been back a few times to visit, mainly seeing my mum's family, with a few uncomfortable visits at my uncle Hedrick's place. I do have my cousin, Melissa on Facebook though.

The reason we moved is because my dad got really sick. He was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer, but it was far to advanced when they detected it. He decided against treatment, he didn't want to live on borrowed time, nor did he want us to see him suffer more than he had to. He wanted to spend the time he had left with his family, and make amends with his parents and brother. So instead we packed everything up, sold our house and made the long trip back to the West Coast to move in with my mum's parents, and that's how we found ourselves in a place I can't really tell you, with our world completely turned upside down. The move was supposed to make life easier, but instead it got more complicated when I met the Animorphs.

My name is Vanessa and I can't tell you last name or where I live, but I can tell you my story. Are you ready to listen?

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for giving it a read, I would love to know what you think and where you guys would like to see this go! - RosalieBrandstetter<strong>


End file.
